


grand theft cape

by lilspacecowboy



Series: Supercorptober 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspacecowboy/pseuds/lilspacecowboy
Summary: Kara's cape goes missing and throws her whole day off balance.Supercorptober 2019: Day 16 - Cape





	grand theft cape

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble that follows my Day 3 piece.

Pants were flying everywhere. Hangers on the ground. Underwear hanging from the ceiling. To put it simply, the room was a mess. But it wasn't just the singular room, the kitchen, living room, laundry room and everywhere in between was torn from hell to high water.

Supergirl’s cape was missing.

Kara had looked in every logical and illogical place, but she just could not find the piece of red fabric. As sirens wailed throughout the city, she decided to ditch the cape and look for it later which wasn't the brightest idea. Her flight patterns were off, fighting was off balance and she couldn't deflect bullets from hitting bystanders as well. It was nothing short of a disaster. Well, maybe not that serious, but it still made for a pretty bad day.

Stopping by her wife's office was normally a nice affair, but after her off day with no-cape, the superhero was exhausted and grumpy. “Lena I need you to have answers for me!” she huffed around the office, practically throwing a tantrum, much to the amusement of her wife.

“It's not here Kara I told you that darling. Maybe you lost it fighting something the other and forgot. Or maybe it's at the DEO.” Karas pacing never stopped, but Lena's amusement grew and actually laughed when she couldn't hold it in anymore.

“This isn't funny Lena! Not having my cape has ruined my day, it throws everything off balance! I can't function like this!” 

Lena walked over to the in-office playpen that housed one of their tots and went and delivered him to his mother, hoping little Conner would calm her nerves. “Have you tried checking one of the boys' room? Maybe Liam took it to play with hmm? Or Conner accidentally claimed it as a blanket? It sounds like, besides the sock drawer, you checked everywhere but there.” At the mention of his name, little Conner popped his head up from where he was snuggled against the House of El crest to smile at his mothers.

“It wouldn't be in the sock dra— hey! I think I would've noticed if one of the kids took it. There's no way.”

“The only way to prove me wrong is to check.”

///

After picking up Liam from school and having a lovely if not slightly tense (thanks to her neverending nerves about her cape) dinner with her family where the main topic of conversation was, surprise, the cape. “Liam, you haven’t, by any chance, seen my cape around have you?” she tried to make sure she didn’t sound like she was accusing him of anything, but she failed. Her failure was apparent from the instant panic on the poor boy's face.

“N-no! Of course not! Maybe you misplaced it?” he wouldn’t even look her in the eye and with a mischievous smile said, “maybe it’s in the sock drawer?” Kara saw red and stuffed her face full of food before her head exploded as Lena sat next to her barely containing her laughter.

///

She never thought she'd have to suspect an eight-year-old and a two-year-old for grand theft cape. And after looking in every nook and cranny, under and in every crib and bed, toy boxes and closets, she just could not find that damn cape. 

Once the boys were in bed and she was tucked in next to her wife she heard a series of doors opening and closing, things falling and hushed whispers. After about twenty minutes the noises stopped. No doors, no hushed whispers, just silence. Kara gently flew to Conner's room where the door was wide open, blankets tossed everywhere, but no baby in sight. Before she panicked she went to Liam's room where she found the two boys huddled close in his bed wrapped in her cape sound asleep. 

Seeing them wrapped up in her cape brought her too much happiness to ruin it so she prepared to leave until she saw a ceiling tile out of place where she assumed the missing cape was kept hidden. “Great, the kid can fly now,” she whispered under her voice, a little annoyed but too preoccupied with the sight before her. She grabbed a quick picture for Lena before she let herself out and returned to her wife.

///

From then on, when Supergirl duties called once again, she went and retrieved the cape from the ceiling and when the day was done, she made sure to put it back in its rightful spot. Its home was right there with her kids.


End file.
